A Vampire's Lonely Tears
by Pixie Moon Angel
Summary: *ON HOLD!* Lita-centered. Vampires roam the world secretly. So do vampire hunters. What happenes when these two beings meet? Can there b luv? R/R, please!
1. Moonlight Meetings

Hello, this is my first real Supernatural fic. I know, Sailor Moon is pretty supernatural, but that doesn't qulaify. Weel, anyways, on with this disclaimer. FYI, there will be some things from Outlaw Star, but not mentioned often. All I will be using is the Ctral-Ctrals. It's pronounced Ka-tarl- el Ka-tral-el. If you've never seen Outlaw Star before, they're a race of superior beings that have superstrength and turn into beasts. Some turn into beasts that are like giant tigers, Like Aisha Clan-Clan. And some turn into wolf creatures, like that one lady from the shadow-boxing club. I will make some people Ctral-Ctrals. Well, as you know, I own no one unless I tell you that I do. Done with that, now on with the first chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dancing alone in the mass of people dancing along with her, the young woman allowed her eyes to sweep the crowd again. The music blared from the speakers. People's breath smelled of alocholic drinks. Sweat covered some of their bodies. She closed her emerald green eyes and continued dancing to the sultry beat.  
  
A man sitting at a table watched this young woman in facination. There was something about her, something that was not quite right. His keen senses picked up on it right away. For a few hours more, he watched her move her elegant body to the beat. Then he rose from his table, left a tip, and walked out of the dark dance club into the darker night. The wind blew slightly, whispering of death ahead. The man smiled as he thought of these tings. How silly it seemed that he thought about the wind talking.   
  
Walking in totaly silence, his jacket swishing every now and then, the man spotted a weeping child sitting in a gutter. He walked up to her and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. The child launched herself into his arms and cried on his shoulder. He patted her back gently and swept her dirty locks of raven hair away from her neck. Gently, he bit the flesh there and sucked the blood out gently. Life drained from her and went into him. The small child didn't put up much of a fight and was dead in minutes. He placed her back down and walked off into the night. As much as he hadn't liked to do that, he'd helped the girl somewhat. Her life would have been filled with misery and sorrow, and he'd saved her from that. Now she could be a little angel in Heaven. *If there is a Heaven,* he mused to himself. He smiled and as he walked past a streetlamp, the light reflected off of one of his oversized canine teeth and glittered. *Vampire,* his mind said. *Child of the night. Forever cursed to wander the lonely street. Leaving death and distruction behind it.*  
  
(Back in the dance club.......)  
  
After a few more hours of dancing, the young woman pushed her way through the crowd and came to a table with a handsome man and sat down.  
  
"Having fun, little one," he asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"I've told you not to call me that," she growled, cat-like fangs starting to show.  
  
"Temper, temper, kitten," he mocked. "Wouldn't want to give the game away, now would we."  
  
"Don't try it, Treeze," she said. "You know that I could kill you if I wanted. My kind and your kind have been fierce enemies for all of time. My kind hunted your kind for fun and slaughtered them. I won't hesitate to kill you if you give me reason."  
  
"Why, Lita," he said in his cultured voice. "I never thought that you would get so snippy when you need to feed."  
  
"Happens everytime," she said, putting her face in her hands. "You wouldn't know because I usually don't have to drag you around with me. I can't really tell if it's a good thing that you're here or not."  
  
"Why don't you just feed and get it over with," Treeze asked with a slight note of frustration in his voice. "It's not like we have all night, you know."  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and get out of here before I feed off of you," she growled, turning her eyes on him, the eyes that now looked like a cat's.  
  
"Touchy, touchy," was all he said before he got up and left.  
  
"Stupid vampires," she growled at his retreating back. "Always think they own the world. If I didn't need him, I'd kill him."  
  
Suddenly, she stood and left. She didn't even bother to pay for the tip. The bartender knew to put it on her tab. She walked out onto the streets and walked to wherever her feet were going to carry her. She soon walked past an alleyway where there laid a dead child. At first, she thought nothing of it. *Treeze is starting to get careless about his victims,* Lita thought to herself. *Funny, he usually goes for the teenage women to the ones in their early thirtes. Oh well, a vampire will be a vampire.*  
  
She heard a woman scream and ran towards the sound. A woman, in her teenage years, was being attacked by a man. At first, Lita leaned back to watch. Then she realized that this wasn't Treeze. She immedatly lept foward and tackled the man. He grunted and fell, caught off guard. She used her lightining-quick reflexes to jump up before the man could catch her. She looked up at the moon, which was full. There was something about this man that wasn't quite right. He was definatly not human and he wasn't one of 'her' kind. If she would need to, she could transform and battle this man since the full moon would bring her to full power.  
  
"Who do you think you are," she growled, her fangs bared.  
  
"What do you mean," the guy shouted. "You're the one coming along attacking me when I was trying to have my dinner! Who do you think you are?"  
  
In that moment, Lita got a good look at his face and realized what he was. His smooth, pale face was flawless. His cobalt eyes were unwordly. She saw the light playing on his fangs. His long hair, pulled back into a braid that reached his waist, swished behind him and his bangs, which fell into his face, gave him a certain look of a small, joyful child.  
  
"Vampire," she hissed in French, the language that most vampires spoke.  
  
"What did you say," he asked, extremly confused.   
  
"You're a vampire, no," she asked, her french accent coming through again. "Why do you not speak the language?"  
  
"What language," he asked, still confused. "I'm a vampire, but what are you?"  
  
"You don't know," she asked in disbelief. "How can you be a vampire and not know? You should know what I am and fear me because of it."  
  
"What are you talking about," he asked, getting really frustrated.  
  
"Nevermind," she said, glancing up at the moon once more. "We have no time for an explination nor is this the time."  
  
Before he could asked more questions, she darted foward and knocked the screaming teenager out stone cold. She then turned and flashed the vampire a smile.  
  
"You're a vampire, too," he asked excitedly.   
  
"No," she said. "I'm something far different. Now, you should get out of here before I destory you. I'm giving you the chance to get away, so go. And if there are any other vampires in this area, tell them to beware. The tigress is here."  
  
With that said, Lita grabbed the teen-girl's wrist and bit into it. She sucked the blood out until the girl was almost dead and then straightened up once more. She wiped little splotches of blood off of her cheek and turned to leave.  
  
"Remember this warning, vampire," she called over her shoulder. "It will be your last. I'll find you soon and answer your questions. Later, child of the night."  
  
The vampire watched as she walked away, her short leather skirt that looked like it might ride-up at any moment, her leather jacket swung over her shoulder casually, revealing her little black tank-top and pale arms. Her image was, at that moment, forever engraved into his memory. He smiled one of his devil-may-care smiles at the prospect of seeing her again. Then her remembered her advice about telling any other vampires to beware. He started the walk back to the mansion that he and his 'friends' shared. *The tigress,* he thought. *I wonder when I'll see her again.*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lita rushed home as quick as she could, which only took her two minutes when it would have taken a human 10 minutes. She opened the door and heard feminine giggles, along with the husky laugh that she knew was about to come. She sighed and walked into the living room, plopping down on the expensive sofa and watching the scene play before her.  
  
Treeze had brought home his dinner, a pretty hooker off of the streets. She thought that this was just another job, but that showed how much she knew. She sat down on Treeze's lap, facing him, one leg on either side of his. Giggling, she leaned in for a kiss. But he turned her head and kissed her neck. He soon started to feed from her, but she didn't seem to notice. She just chewed on his thumb lightly with her front teeth, moaning every now and then. But the life was sucked out of her and transferred into Treeze. Lita watched as the life returned to his cheeks. He was soon finished with the hooker, and she laid dead in his arms. He moved her to the floor and grabbed his glass of wine. He swirled the purple liquid around in the glass then sipped it thoughtful, peering at her over the rim.  
  
"Did you enjoy that show, kitten," he asked with a smile.   
  
"You vampires are sick," she sneered. "Disgusting and perverted."  
  
"I like to play with my dinner before I eat it," he said lightly. "And I suppose that Ctral-Ctrals are better?"  
  
"We are," she said, her french accent taking on an aloof tone. "We get the job done and we don't play around. We aren't morbid like vampires."  
  
"Whatever you say, kitten," he said with a laugh. "Did you feed already?"  
  
"I've had the mortal blood," she said, her voice slightly forlorn.  
  
"Sounds like someone is having regrets," he teased.  
  
"Excuse me for having compassion," she snorted. "I forgot that you were just a cold, unfeeling vamipre that couldn't feel a thing even if it wanted to."  
  
"Clam down, kitten," he said seriously. "Remember what happened last time."  
  
"Last time, I tranformed and went on a rampage and nearly killed you," she said. "It was instinct. Nothing I could do. Comes from Vampire blood deprovation. Now, are you quite through? I would like to get this over with."  
  
"You don't like sucking on my wrist, kitten," he asked in an innocent tone. Lita growled at him, clearly warning him to stop his joking and get on with the routine.  
  
Treeze heled out his right arm, and she grabbed his hand. She bit him, right below the nerve that connected his index finger and his thumb. She allowed her fangs to sink into his skin and began suckling the bllod that she needed from him. She heard him grunting in discomfort and he tried to pull away. She held onto his wrist, still needing more.   
  
Lita's instincts screamed for her to drink all of the blood from his body, draining him from his life, killing him completly so that she could live. She finally released him and wiped her mouth. She felt slightly light-headed and knew that it was from the wine.  
  
"I've told you about drinking wine before I feed off of you," she slightly growled. "You know that it makes me feel funny."  
  
"Sorry, kitten," he said, examining his hand as it healed. "But I would think that you would rather feel funny than die, am I right? You know how the rule goes."  
  
"Yes," she said. "Ctral-Ctrals need vampire blood to survive. Without it, we die. Sometimes, I think death is the better solution."  
  
"You don't mean that, kitten," he said, standing up and streching. "I'm going to bed. Make sure that the windows and shades are closed before you go to sleep and after you wake up. I'll see you later,kitten."  
  
Treeze walked up to his room without another world. Lita just sat where she was, looking around the room. Then her emerald green eyes fell on the dead body of the hooker. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. But she didn't touch it. Treeze knew the rules. This was his mess, his food, and it was his job to clean it up. She streched, looking at herself in the mirror. Her ears were slightly pointed, looking lioke an elf's ears. Her teeth still resembled cat's fangs. She had cat's eyes, also. They were still the same beautiful emerald green that had belonged to her for over 3 centuries. She sighed and went on to bed. She knew that her dreams would be filled with the screams of her old victims, humans and vampires alike, and the face of a long-lost lover.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well, what do you think? I'm just trying this out. I know, I should be updating my other story, but I had to get this idea out of my head. It's been driving me nuts all week. I want your honest opinion on this, alright? I want more than five reviews before I start the next chapter, if I start the next chapter. If not alot of people like this, I'm not updating it anymore. But if more than three or something people like it, I'll consider finishing it. I've talked enough, so ttyl! Later Days, Loyal Readers. REVIEW! 


	2. Nightmares Can Come True

Hey, people seem to bee liking this pretty well. I'm sorry about any mis-spelled words, alright? I'm writting this on a different computer than I usually write my stories on and the keyboard is slightly different. It'll take some getting used to, but this is all I have to work with. Now, on with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A mansion owned by Quatre........)  
  
Duo rushed inside and slammed the door closed. He'd barley made it inside. The sun was coming up and it had almost got him. He let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Who's slamming doors," came the angry voice of Wufei. "Were you people not rasied with any manners? Oh, it's Maxwell. I should have guessed."  
  
"Thanks for you concern, Wufei," Duo said sarcasticly. "I'm glad that you care that I was almost burnt to a cinder."  
  
"You were," he asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you stay out there longer? That way, you would have saved me the trouble of killing you."  
  
"Ha, ha," Duo said, sitting on one of the sofas. He flicked on the t.v. and started one of his favorite pasttimes: channel surfing.  
  
"What's all the yelling about," came a concerned voice from the kitchen. "Duo, you're safe. You had us all worried."  
  
"Didn't have me worried," Wufei said under his breath. "Had me rejoycing."  
  
"You sound like someone's mother, Quatre," Duo said, tilting his head back to look at Quatre, who was standing behind the sofa. "I was just taking a walk."  
  
"What did you do," Wufei asked. "Stop and harrass to the police again?"  
  
"No," Duo said in a pouting tone. "I was attacked."  
  
"What do you mean," Quatre asked, sounding as if he was going to flipout from all of the worry.  
  
"Some crazy lady attacked me when I was trying to eat," he said, going back to the televison. "She said to tell other vampires around here to beware. Something about the tigeress being here."  
  
"'The tigrerss,'" Quatre repeated in a worried tone. "I've heard something about that, but it's such a long time ago that I can't remember quite of what it is."  
  
A glass vase fell and crashed to the floor. Wufei was standing at the foot of the stairs, one foot on the bottom stair, and his body was completly rigid. He turned around slowly, and his face was a mask of fear.  
  
"What did you say, Maxwell," he asked urgently.  
  
"What, about the tigeress," Duo asked, once again confused.  
  
"Yes, that," Wufei said, picking Duo up off of the sofa by his shirt front. "She said that the tigeress was here?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo said in a strangled voice.  
  
"What else did she say," he asked urgently, shaking Duo when he didn't answer.  
  
"She spoke french," Duo said. "She kept looking at the moon and she had fangs. I asked her if she was a vampire too, and she said that she wasn't a vampire, that she was something completly different and then I asked her what she was and she didn't tell me outright, but she said that I should know waht she was and I should fear her for it. Duo that help?"  
  
Wufei dropped Duo and let out a bell-like howl. He then began running around, blocking off any entrance or exit. The noise attracted Heero and Trowa to the living room and they watched as Wufei ran around, mumbling about how she could get in this way and how that wouldn't keep her out.  
  
"A little help, please," he yelled. "I don't know about you, but I don't really want to be slaughtered! Yuy, don't just stand there, start blocking off the windows upstairs! Maxwell, you really did it now! You've led her to us, and she's going to kill us all!"  
  
"Wufei, who's coming," Quatre asked calmly. "Calm down and tell us who's coming."  
  
"A vampire's worst enemy," he said, sitting down on the sofa and putting his face in his hands. "From what Maxwell has said, there's a Ctral-Ctral out there, somewhere. He must have ran into her last night. She'll kill us all and drink our blood so she can live."  
  
"What's a Ctral-Ctral," Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, please, tell us the story," Quatre said, sitting down beside Wufei.  
  
"Alright," Wufei said. "Ctral-Ctrals are beast-like creatures that hunt vampires. They drink our blood and are immortal. The blood of one vampire will last a Ctral-Ctral for 1 century. Our kind and their kind have been enemies since anyone can remember. They have advanced skills and super hearing. They can smell vampires from one mile away. They can sense them all over the world. They are huge and aren't very pretty, from what I hear. I've never seen one in real life, only heard rumors about them."  
  
"But this girl looked completly normal, besides the fangs and the kinda pointed ears, and the cat's eyes," Duo said.  
  
"They can appear to be human, until the first full moon of every month," Wufei explained. "If they don't have the vampire blood on the first full moon of every month, they transform and go on a rampage, slaughtering people. It takes about 5 people's blood to give the Ctral-Ctral's the same thing that they get from a vampire's blood. And if she knows that there are vampires in the area, she'll come and track us down."  
  
The others listened to Wufei's talk, trying to take it all in. If what he was saying was true, then they were all in great danger.  
  
"And Maxwell led her to us," Wufei said.  
  
Everyone looked at Duo. Now he felt really crummy. His friends could be dinner for some pyscho cat-beast freak woman thing, or whatever she was. *But she's pretty hot,* he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry guys," Duo said meekly and weakly. "I swear, I didn't know."  
  
"No one blames you," Quatre assured.  
  
For once, Wufei said nothing about Duo being an idiot and this being all his fault. Instead, he continued Ctral-Ctral proofing the house. Duo decided that he would have to be more cautious nowadays. Meeting this girl could be dangerous. He'd have to watch his back.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bringing her motorcycle to a stop, Lita looked around carefully. Even in the pitch-black of the night, Lita could see just fine, it might as well have been noon to her. *Night vision really pays off sometimes,* Lita thought to herself. *Another upside to being a Ctral-Ctral.*  
  
She knew that she had distinctly smelled a vampire in the area. She allowed herself to transform a little bit then looked into a puddle at her foot. She looked more cat-like now. Her ears were in the same place that a cat's would be and shaped like a cat's ears. But that was the only change, save her fangs. She let her hair out of its ponytail and watched as it swayed in the night's gentle breeze.  
  
With her super hearing, she picked up the sound of gentle footfalls, which were approaching her. She smiled, but didn't turn to face the one she knew was coming.  
  
"I thought that I might find you here," she said with a chuckle.  
  
"How'd you know it was me," the vampire asked.  
  
"Long story," she said, putting the kickstand down on her motorcycle and turning to face him.  
  
"I already know what you are," he said.  
  
"So, why'd you come," she asked with a chuckle.  
  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Maybe to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Ask away," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Are you going to hunt my friends down and kill them," the vampire asked, completly serious.  
  
"I can't make any promises," she sighed. "I can't always control mysel. But I will try my best to see that no harm comes to them."  
  
"Good," he said. "What's your name?"  
  
"Lita Thorson," she said, extending her hand to him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell," he replied, shaking her hand and smiling. "Nice bike," he said, pointing at it.  
  
"Thanks," she beamed. "I've been fixing it up in my spare time over the last 20 years while we moved from place to place."  
  
"We," Duo asked, starting to get confused. "Who's 'we'?"  
  
"Oh, Treeze and I," Lita elobrated.  
  
"Who's Treeze," Duo asked.  
  
"He's the vampire that I've been living with for centuries now...literally," she said, frowning slightly. "He's got a taste for the finer things in life and we've had to move around alot o keep both of us content. I loved France, he didn't. He wanted to see China and I got bored with it too quickly. It went on like that until we got here. I like it here, it's nice. You meet the most intresting people just walking down the street. If he wants to leave here, he's gonna go by himself. I've had enough of being his traveling companion. So, tell me about you."  
  
"I live with my friends in a mansion," he said. "I told them about your warning and one of them totally flipped. He told us all about you and your kind. Do you really murder vampires and drink their blood to survive?"  
  
"Yup," she said stiffly.  
  
"Wow, so Wufei was right," he whispered to himself. "So, if your kind and vampires are enems, why do you live with one?"  
  
"Out of loneliness," she shrugged. "And he helps me to survive."  
  
"What do you mean," he asked.  
  
"Well, if you mix mortal blood and vampire blood," she explained, "that will last a Ctral-Ctral for a full month. I'll drink the blood of a mortal, Treeze drinks the blood of a mortal and then I drink some of his blood. Then I'm good until the next full moon."  
  
"So, your kind doesn't kill vampires anymore," Duo asked with great concern.  
  
"I don't kill vampires," she said. "I haven't in centuries. I haven't seen in any in centuries, either. Of course, I haven't seen any of my kind in centuries either. So I can't say if they still kill vampires or not. Come on, tell me more about yourself. It's got to be so intresting being a vampire."  
  
"Well, I can't think of anything intresting to tell you about myself," he said. "But my friends are pretty intresting! Wanna come and meet them?"  
  
"Sure," Lita said excitedly. " Hop on, I'll give you a ride so we won't have to walk!"  
  
Duo hopped onto the motorcycle behind her, held onto her waist, and they sped off into the fleeting night. Duo noticed how close he was to her and then blushed. *What am I, stupid,* he asked himself silently. *She's an enemy of my kind. But she smells good.....   
No! Stupid Duo!*  
  
"You okay back there," she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Duo yelled back. "Hey! The sun's starting to rise!"  
  
And so it was! But Ctral-Ctrals weren't affected by the sun's light like vampires were. If not for Duo, she wouldn't have paid the sun any mind. Since he was there and would be burnt to a cinder if they didn't haul butt, she sped up.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei paced the floor, lost in his world of worry, throwing hateful glares at the door every once in a while. He didn't even pay any attention to Quatre, who was pacing to and fro beside him.  
  
"Sit down," Trowa said after a while. "You're making me dizzy just watching you."  
  
"So don't watch us," spat Wufei.  
  
"Calm down, Chang," Heero said. "I don't know what you're getting all worked up over. You're always going on about how you're going to kill Maxwell, anyway. This way, you're saved the trouble."  
  
"It's not Maxwell I'm worried about," Wufei snarled, his vampire fangs showing. "It's what he might bring home."  
  
"He wouldn't," Quatre said, stopping in his tracks to defend his friend. "Would he.....?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo jumped onto the shadowded walkway just as the first few rays of that magnificent sun kissed the grass, which was laden with fresh, pure morning dew. Even as the sky was highlighted with its golds and pinks, constantly pushing back the fading blue of the night, a light drizzle began to fall.  
  
With wide-eyed wonderment, Duo watched as Lita allowed it to collect on her silken hair in droplets. He'd never seen a more beautiful woman, mortal or no, than Lita looked at that moment. His fingers itched to touch her pale, milky skin, to tangle in her choclate- colored hair. The way she moved, laughed, smiled, enticed him. Her perfectly shapen lips were perfectly in the middle of being either pink or red. He found himself, compelled by some strange force, wanting to run up, grab her, kiss her beautiful lips, make her his, and never let her go. He shook his head to clear it of these thoughts and turned to go inside.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As the door creeped open, Wufei snapped his head to it. His hand was on the hilt of his katana, ready to pull it at any moments notice. Everyone tensed in anticipation, waiting to see who was coming in.  
  
"Hey everyone," Duo said, strolling in the door. "Miss me?"  
  
"Close the door," was the collective panicked shout as the sun rose high in the sky, filtering in through the door that Duo was holding open. Quickly, he snapped it shut. There was a collective sigh.  
  
"Where have you been," demanded Wufei.   
  
"Out," was all Duo said before he flopped down on the sofa and started flipping through the channels on the television. His thoughts drifted outside, just as the door opened once more.   
  
Sunlight entered the room again, and five vampires tried to cover themselves against it. There were a few screams, even as the figure closed the door.  
  
"Who the hell are you," Wufei raged, his eyes still stinging from the sun's light.  
  
"Haven't you guessed," a feminine voice taunted.  
  
The guys rubbed their eyes and then looked for where the voice came from. Right away, they knew that this was one of them Ctral-Ctral beings that Wufei was talking about. Panic struck all of them, even if some didn't show it. Heero pulled his handy gun and clicked off the saftey.  
  
"Who are you," he growled.  
  
"You're worst nightmare," Lita responded with a chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, I know that's a crummy place to end it, but that's all for now. I'm trying to finish up the first chapter of my Heero/ Lita fic that I promised that I would write. With luck, it'll be posted the same day as this chapter. I just hope that it doesn't suck. So far, I've made fics with Trowa/Lita and I'm working on a Quatre/Lita. I'm working on a Heero/ Lita, as I just told you a few minutes ago. Should I make a Wufei/ Lita fic? You guys vote, and if you think that I should, I'll do it. If not, I might do it anyway. But probally not. Well, review! Later Days. 


	3. An Unexpected Request

Okay, here's chapter 3. I own no one unless I tell you I do. Alrighty then? On with this chapter! Man, I really hater writting disclaimers.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone stared in shock that someone would talk to Heero like that. She stood tall, looking him straight in the eyes with absolutly no fear whatsoever. A wave of familiarity rushed over him. He felt like he knew her from somewhere but just couldn't place it. How right he was.  
  
Lita knew that she knew this man. She knew exactly where she knew him from. Looking into his eyes told her that he reconized her but couldn't remember where from.  
  
"Who are you," Heero repeated.   
  
"My name is Lita," she said in an even tone. "I presume that you know what I am."  
  
"You're a Ctral-Ctral," Quatre asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"How nice of you to notice," she said with a wicked smile.  
  
"If you're looking for a fight, onna, you've found it," Wufei said, reaching for his katana, even as the fear rushed over him.  
  
Feeling the fear from the chinesses boy's, Lita smiled. *So, they're afraid of me,* she thought with mirth. *That's good. They should be. This is going to be great fun.* She looked around at all of the other guys in the room. They all were staring at here, trying to decide on what to do next.  
  
"Okay, let's end the charade now," she sighed. "I mean you no harm. I won't hurt you. You have my solem word. I have just come here so that I could give you a propsition."  
  
"What are you talking about," Heero asked, still pointing his gun at her.  
  
"Put the gun down and I'll tell you," she commanded. When he complied, she smiled. "I came to ask if I could have a place to stay."  
  
"What in the world....," Wufei let his voice trail off.  
  
"I'm tired of my current living situation and I find that a house full of vampires presents an intresting place to live. I've moved out of the house that I was living in because the vampire I was living with was completly morbid in more ways than one."  
  
"Wait a minute, let me get this straight," Duo said from the sofa. "You are moving away from one vampire to live with five others?"  
  
"Yes," she said simply. "I fear that I am the last of my kind and I am lonely. It is said that vampires and Ctral-Ctrals are closely related some way. So, I guess that you guys are the closest things I have to my race. I miss them all, espically my family. So, can I stay?"  
  
"NO," screamed Wufei. "She'll kill us while we sleep!"  
  
"I promise that no harm will come to you from me," she said solemly. "So, can I stay?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, that's stupid to end it there, but I just felt like doing it. So, sue me. No, wait! Don't do that! Please, don't do that. I don't have anything that any of you would want. I'm broke, so you won't get money. Well, I've babbled enough for one chapter! REVIEW! Later Days, Loyal Readers. 


	4. Past Wounds

Okay, here's chapter 4. I own no one unless I tell you I do. Alrighty then? On with this chapter! Man, I really hater writting disclaimers.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After long dissicussion, it was decided that Lita could stay. Some weren't happy about this, some were, and some didn't seem to care either way. For three weeks, Heero was trying to get her alone, but she always seemed to be with either Duo or Quatre. Then she started hanging around Wufei, begging him to teach her his sword techniques. He soon caved just to get her off of his back.  
  
It seemed that the harder that Heero tried to find her alone, the less effective it was. Deciding to try reverse tatcis, he stopped trying to find her by herself in the laundry room {What? Vampires have to have clean clothes, too.} or in the kitchen, where she spent most of her time either fixing food or eating enough to feed ten people. And soon enough, his stratagy worked and he cornered her one day in one of the libraries in the Sout Wing.  
  
"Never expected to see you here," she said in her usual light and airy tone.   
  
"I believe that I have just as much freedom in this mansion as you do. Maybe more," Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"When we were young, you couldn't be beaten into a library with a stick," she said, continuing to scan the shelves of books, keeping her back to him and her tone cool.  
  
"Yes, and we couldn't beat you out of one," Heero reminded.  
  
"Is there something you want, Yuy," she asked, looking down at him from her perch on the rolling ladder.  
  
"Oh, so now I'm back to being 'Yuy', huh," he asked. "I thought that we had finally gotten over that little speed bump."  
  
"We hit the reverse pedal," she said, glaring at him.   
  
"But shouldn't you call me 'Heero'," he mocked. "We did live under the same roof for a whole century."  
  
"I'll call you whatever I damn well please," she scoffed, pushing the ladder further down the wall-to-wall book cases.  
  
"You act just like your mother," he said with clam indifference.  
  
"And you're an ass, just like your father," she growled.  
  
"You mean 'our father'," Heero corrected.  
  
"That man is no father of mine," she spat viciously. "That man was never anything to me except my tormentor."  
  
"And yet, you've lived with him for centuries now," Heero pointed out.  
  
"That man isn't my father as far as I'm concerned," Lita said, once more taking on that aloof tone. "He has never even claimed me as his own. As far as I care, he always was and always will be Treeze and nothing more."  
  
"Whatever you say, kitten," Heero said.  
  
"Don't ever call me that again," she roared. The roar shook the room and a few books even fell off of their shelves. Lita stacked them neatly in a desk in the middle of the room and then stormed out, leaving Heero staring after her blankly.  
  
"You're hurting, little sister," he whispered. "You know what happenes when you get upset."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry, that I keep cutting these chapters short, but it's 1:06 in the morning and I need to get some sleep. I'm gonna leave you with a cliff-hanger and see what you people think about it. Alright? I'm coming up with ideas for a sequal to this one and maybe there will even be one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. And one after that. Okay, that get's annoying after awhile, huh? Well, you guys found out some intresting info about Lita's past if you were paying attention. Let me know how you like this story. Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review! 


	5. Cold Nights, Playing With Fire

Okay, here's chapter 5. I own no one unless I tell you I do. Alrighty then? On with this chapter! Man, I really hater writting disclaimers.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita strolled out onto the balcony and looked up at the moon. The moon would be a wanning cresent in two days. As her hand started shaking and she sfelt dizzy once more, the young girl gripped the railing tightly.  
  
"I know you're back there, so you might as well come out," she said.  
  
"Never could hide from you," Trowa said as he stepped out of the shadows to stand by her side.  
  
"Nope," she said.  
  
"I thought that you didn't reconize me," he said.  
  
"Believe me, I'd never be able tp forget you," she said, laughing lightly.  
  
"How are things with you," he asked, brushing his hair away from his face slightly.  
  
"Normal, I guess," she sighed. "As normal as someone like me can be."  
  
"You're still going on about that whole 'heritage' thing," Trowa asked.  
  
"No," Lita scoffed. "I've tried to forget that part of my life. No one knows who I am...what I am here and that keeps me content for now."  
  
"Oh," he said simply.  
  
"You're uncomfortable around me," Lita said, more as a statement than anything else.  
  
"I'm as comfortable around you as I can be around my ex-financee and someone who tried to kill me," Trowa said, staring at the moon.  
  
"I've told you countless times that I didn't want to marry you," Lita sighed. "No offense to your or anything. I was young and restless and bent on finding true love. I've found that that doesn't exist. And I've told you just as many times or more that I didn't mean to kill you. I had another of my...episodes."  
  
"Hmm," Trowa said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ever the quiet one, eh, my dark prince," Lita said, looking up into his one visible eye.  
  
"Yeah," he said, flashing her a small smile. "You look so pale. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes," Lita whispered, looking away from him.  
  
"Your skin is so cold," he said, stroking her cheek with his index finger.  
  
"Do you want to warm it for me," she asked seductively.  
  
"No," he whispered.  
  
"Then leave me alone," she hissed, her tone changing dramaticlly. "The night air is just getting to me."  
  
"Whatever you say," Trowa whispered in a warm tone.  
  
Lita turned and went inside. *Great,* she thought.  
*Now, not only do I have to live under the same roof as my arrogant and unfeeling half-brother, but now I find that my ex-financee is here also! How can my life get any worse?*  
  
*Would you really like to know how it gets worse, little one,* asked a womanly voice in her head.  
  
*Oh, God,* Lita thought. *Not you again. Go away, leave me alone! Why don't you leave me alone?!*  
  
*I can't leave you alone,* the voice said. *We're one and the same, you and I.*  
  
"No," lita whispered. "We aren't the same. We never were and never will be."  
  
*Ok, keep telling yourself that, little one,* the voice said. *Maybe one day you'll believe it.*  
  
"Lita," someone called. "Lita are you okay?  
  
Who was calling her name? And who was that shaking her?  
  
"Move, baka," said another voice. "Lita! Lita, get up. Is it happening again?"  
  
Lita opened her eyes and was starinf into the worried faces of Duo and Heero. Heero gave her one more rough shake before she shoved him away.  
  
"I'm fine," she growled. "I just passed out. I'll be okay after I get some sleep."  
  
Lita stood and walked back to her room. What she didn't know was that she was being followed.  
  
"Are you sure that you're okay," Duo asked from behind her.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Lita sighed.  
  
Without warning, Duo spun her around and kissed her. She didn't fight at all. This was what she'd been secretly hoping he'd do since she'd met him.  
  
"Get some sleep," he said breathlessly. "You look exausted."  
  
"You have no idea, honey," Lita laughed. "Good night, Duo."  
  
"Good night, Lita," he sighed.  
  
As soon as she was inside her room, he turned and left. There was something different about her. But what it was, he wasn't sure.  
  
Silently, he sat down on the sofa in the living room where his comrades were already gathered.  
  
"Has anyone noticed her strange behavior lately," asked a very concerned Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, she's acting way different," Duo said.  
  
"Maybe she's dying or something," Wufei suggested.  
  
"Don't you ever talk like that about Lita," Duo growled.  
  
"She's not dying," Heero said, his monotone voice revealing nothing about his feelings. "But she may."  
  
"What do we do," Duo asked, grabbing Heero by his shirtfront.  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Heero said. "She has to fight it herself."  
  
"There has to be something we can do," Duo whispered.  
  
"The only thing we can do is give her space," Heero explained. "We can't let her know that we know that she's going to stop feeding and eating all together. She's not herself and may be very dangerous. we should just let her do this by herself."  
  
"Alright," Duo finally relented. "But if this gets out of hand, I'm stepping in."  
  
Everyone got up and went to their seperate rooms. Heero held Duo back and waited until everyone else was out of the room before he started speaking.  
  
"You're playing with fire, Duo," Heero warned.  
  
"What do you mean," Duo asked.  
  
"Lita can't be tied down for very long," Heero elaborated. "She's nothing like anyone or anything that you've ever encountered before. She'll break your heart. Leave her alone before she hurts you. She won't mean to, but there's a darkness in her that strikes out at the ones that she loves and destroies them or drives them away. Just ask Trowa about it sometime."  
  
"But she's too beautiful and kind-hearted to do something like that," Duo argued.  
  
"Yeah, she's beautiful, alright. She's got that kind of dangerous beauty that men just can't leave alone," Heero said. "Trust me. Stay away from her. She'll loose you and it'll break her. She'll let you into her heart and then something will happen and she'll be devistated."  
  
"If she does let me into her heart," Duo said fiercly, "then I'll be there to stay. I won't leave her and I won't let her drive me away. That's a promise."  
  
And with that, the young vampire stormed off to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What did ya think about that? Well, review and let me know! Later Days, Loyal Readers! REVIEW! 


	6. The Demon Within

Okay, here's chapter 6. I own no one unless I tell you I do. Alrighty then? On with this chapter! Man, I really hater writting disclaimers.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita was quietly rocking herself back and foward in the dim confines of her room. Her skin was ghostly white, making her lips seem the color of blood. The room was ice-cold, just like her skin. Her hair was disshelved but she was oblivious to all of her surroundings.  
  
Visions of a different world, a horrible world, flashed in front of her everytime she closed her eyes. Her ears were flooded with the sounds of screams. Lita clutched them, hoping to smother out the sound. Sharp pains shot all through her body. She clutched two handfuls of her hair and bared her fangs, trying to mentally shut all of it out. The pains got worse and Lita could swear that she felt blood flowing from wounds that she knew that she didn't have.  
  
When everything got to be too much, Lita let out a terrible scream. It felt like thousands of swords were piercing through her body. The pain was unbearable.  
  
Someone busted the door in, but Lita continued to scream in agony. Someone started shaking her, trying to bring her out of her nightmarish visions.  
  
"Lita," someone called from what seemed a great distance. "Lita, say something!"  
  
"Remove your hands from me, you vampire scum," Lita said, in a voice not quite her own.   
  
She knocked Duo's hands away and got to her feet. No one failed to notice that her eyes were glowing blood red.  
  
Duo tried to approach her, but with a wave of her hand, the braided vampire flew against a wall and sunk to the floor, knocked out stone-cold.  
  
"Who do you think you are," Wufei asked, unsheating his katana.  
  
"I am Elzaim, the demon queen," she said with an air of superioriourity.  
  
"Make one move and I'll destroy you," Wufei said in a deadly voice.  
  
"You dare to challange me, your misstress and creator," Lita/Elzaim scoffed. "I think not."  
  
She held one of her arms straight out, palm up. Slowly, she bent her fingers in to make a fist. Wufei screamed in agony, bloody gashes appearing on his body, as if cut by an invisble sword.  
  
"Elzaim, stop it," Heero commanded.  
  
"Where am I," Elzaim demanded, not turning to see who the speaker was, and letting Wufei fall to the floor.  
  
"You're back among the living mortals and your vampires," Heero said.  
  
"Hello, Heero," she said, looking at him. "It's very...nice to see you again."  
  
"Hmm," he said in response. "You've taken over Lita's body again?"  
  
"Yes," she said, grinning slyly. "It's grown quite nicely. Still not as nice as my old body, but with a few changes....who knows? So, have you thought about my offer, big boy," she asked, walking over to him and slipping her arms around his neck.  
  
"What offer," Heero asked.  
  
"Why, the one I gave you last time," she said seductively. "Come to the Demon World with me. It gets so very lonely down there. You and me could make it fun."  
  
"No," Heero said.  
  
"You know that I can make you go, no matter what your answer," Elzaim said, moving closer to him. "Are you still creeped out about my having the same body as your little half-sister? I could get a new body, you know. If I were to just...kill...her..."  
  
Elzaim's voice trailed off and her eyes closed slowly. A small sigh escaped her lips. Her pale and weak body went limp and she would have fell to the floor, if not for Heero and Trowa's arms, which were quick to catch her. Gently, they laid her on her bed.   
  
Duo stirred soon after that and he got shakily to his feet.  
  
"Does anyone else find that strange," he asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I certanily do," Quatre said in a confused tone.  
  
"What was wrong with Lita," Wufei asked.  
  
"That wasn't Lita," Heero said.  
  
"That was the Demon Queen, Elzaim," Trowa said. "Same body, different people."  
  
"What do you mean," Duo asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon," Heero said as Lita stirred.  
  
Lita sat up gingerly. She gripped Trowa's arm for support.  
  
"It was her, wasn't it," she asked, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Yes," Trowa answered.  
  
"She's getting stronger," Lita mumbled. "It's the Evil. It must be almost time again."  
  
"What time," Quatre asked.  
  
"Once a century, all of the planets in our solar system line up perfectly with the sun and the moon," Lita explained. "That day is when evil is able to be unleashed. Translated from Ctral-Ctral into english, it's called 'The Day of the Demons'. She's done this every century since I was little. I don't think I can hold her this time."  
  
"You can do it," Trowa assured. "We'll just need some help."  
  
"After all of this time," Lita mused to herslef,"it's finally time to make the call. I'll finally be able to see all of them again. I just hope that they answer when I call."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for now. So far, I have requests to put Lita with Trowa. I'm not sure about what I'm going to do yet. But I know that there's going to be a sequal to this. Does anyone really want to read one? It'll probally be crossed over with Yu-Yu Hakusho. Does anyone know what that is? If you don't, you should probally find out so you'll know what I'm talking about. But the sequal won't come for awhile now. Well, I'll see ya later, guys! Later Days, Loyal Readers! REVIEW! 


	7. Beasts By The Moon

Okay, here's chapter 7. I own no one unless I tell you I do. Alrighty then? On with this chapter! Man, I really hate writting disclaimers.......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In total silence, Lita led the group to a cliff. The full moon was out again and it was the only thing lighting up the dark night. From the edge of the cliff, it looked as if you could just stretch out your arm and touch the big, luminous orb.  
  
"Stand over there," Lita said, gesturing to a circle of black pebbles. "You'll be perfectly safe in there. No matter what you may see or hear, stay inside of that circle."  
  
The five vampires quickly moved inside of the circle. Heero, Trowa and Wufei sat down on the stone bench that was in the middle of the circle, while Duo and Quatre sat down on the soft and springy grass. They all turned their attention to Lita.  
  
The tall brunette walked to the edge of the cliff and faced the moon. Slowly, she removed her "school girl" pleated plaid skrit, her huge white sweatshirt. her shoes, and her socks. Now she was wearing a pair of daisy-duke spandex black shorts and a black spandex sports bra. She threw her clothes aside and focused her full attention on that glorious moon.  
  
The changes in her body happened almost too fast for anyone to catch. Before that could say a word, a huge white tiger-like beast had just been. It's long, pointed ears twitched at every sound produced from the night or the vampires.  
  
"We're now seeing her true form," Wufei said.  
  
"That thing is huge," Duo said in awe.  
  
"On her hind legs, she's seven foot two inches," Heero said."She weighs almost a full ton. You're now looking upon a full grown Ctral-Ctral. She's way stronger that twenty men and fifteen vampires put together."  
  
"Thank you, Mr.Dictionary," Duo mumbled under his breath.  
  
The tiger stood at about 5 foot 6 inches on all all fours. Even the slightest movements showed off her rippling muscles. Momentarily, she turned her head towards the vampires.   
  
She turned back to the full moon once more and opened her massive mouth. The beast let out a massive roar that seemed to rattle the vampires' bones and shook the very ground they sat on.  
  
"Is it just me or is anyone else getting the jitters," Duo asked.  
  
"Shut up," Wufei scoffed.  
  
The animal seemed to be waiting for something. Then there were a series of several more roars.   
  
"Jaguar," Heero said as the first roar pierced the night."Bengal tiger, cheeta, leopard, snow leopard, black jaguar. Looks like the gang's all here."  
  
"Yes," Trowa said. "Ready, Heero?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," Heero said. "They're probally coming home with us, if I know them."  
  
"I pray that the mansion will survive," Trowa sighed.  
  
From behind the thick forest trees jumped a huge bengal tiger-like beast. It stood in fron of the beast that was Lita and they started to circle each other, snarling and swiping their ham sized paws at one another.   
  
They stood on their hind legs, their paws on both sides of each other's necks. Then suddenly, they stopped all movement They both went back onto all fours and the "bengal tiger" turned towards the forest from whence it came and gave an almighty roar.  
  
Soon after that, a few more huge beasts came out of the forest and stood beside the bengal tiger and the white tiger-beast that was Lita. They were a miss-matched group of large cats. There was a spotted jaguar, a cheeta, a leopard, a snow leopard and a black jaguar.  
  
Quickly, all seven big cats changed form. To three of the five vampires' eyes, there was six women and one man standing where the seven beasts just were. But Heero and Trowa knew better.  
  
Lita let out a shriek of laughter and ran up tp the man, flinging herself into his outstreched arms.  
  
As the tall blonde man hugged Lita tightly and they began talking in rapid french, Duo became jealous.  
  
"What does she see in him," Duo huffed, turning away from the scene.  
  
"Him," Trowa and Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah, the tall blonde dude," Duo said, pointing to the cluster of women at the cliff's edge.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lita was overcome with joy. At first, she had been afraid that they wouldn't take her back. And if she hadn't have proven herself, they wouldn't have.  
  
"Amara," she sighed, hugging her older sister. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"We've missed you too, Lita," Amara said, lowering her little sister to the ground. "You've gotten stronger, Little one."  
  
"I try," Lita laughed, tears of extreme joy streaming down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Oh, gods, Lita," Serena said, bursting out in tears and hugging her best friend.  
  
The other girls gathered around and hugged the two crying girls. Then a whole crying fest started.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What are they doing over there," Duo asked, standing on his tiptoes in hopes of getting a better view.  
  
"Crying, hugging, the usual onna thing," Wufei snorted.  
  
"I'm going over there," Duo said, starting to walk out of the circle.  
  
"Get back in here, baka," Wufei shouted, pulling Duo back by his braid. "Didn't you hear what Lita said?"  
  
"Wufei, I didn't know that you cared," Duo said jokingly, play hugging Wufei. "I love you, too, dude."  
  
"Get away from me," Wufei said, shoving Duo away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"I smell...vampires," Rei said, sweeping her keen eyes over the landscape.  
  
"There they are," Amara growled. "It's been so long since I've had pure, fresh vampire blood. And the thrill of the kill...  
Let's get 'em."  
  
"No!," Lita shouted, jumping in front of her friends. "You can't kill them!"  
  
"Why not," Rei asked.  
  
"Look closely at the two on the far left," Lita said, taking a hold of Amara's arm.  
  
Amara and the other girls looked as Lita directed.  
  
"Heero and Trowa," Serena exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
  
Quickly, Serena and Mina rushed over to the five vampires, but stopped short outside of the stone circle. The other girls were quick to follow.  
  
"Ohmygosh, Heero," Mins gushed. "I'm so glad to see you! I'd hug you, but I can't cross over the stones."  
  
"Why not, Miss," Quatre asked.  
  
"These are ancient stones from the demon world," Lita explained. "They are permentally rooted in this spot. Ctral-Ctrals can't pass over them. Neither can fairies. They are there for vampire protection. No good can cross them."  
  
"Coolness," Duo exclaimed. "So, you guys can't come in here?"  
  
"Not unless we're invited," Mina and Serena chirped.  
  
Duo noticed that Lita's arm was laced with the tall blonde man's. This made him even angrier.  
  
"Who's this," Duo asked Lita, gesturing to the tall man. "Your boyfriend?"  
  
"Boyfriend," Lita repeated, throughly confused. "Oh, you mean Amara!"  
  
"Yeah, him," Duo said.  
  
"What kind of pansy name is 'Amara' for a man," Wufei snorted.  
  
" 'Amara' is a very beautiful name," said a woman with shoulder-length aqua hair. "And Amara isn't a man or Lita's boyfriend. Amara is a woman."  
  
"And my big sister," Lita added.  
  
"Oh," Duo said, finally getting the picture. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's alright," Amara chuckled. "I get that alot. Shake?"  
  
"Man, you've got a awsome grip," Duo said as he shook hands with the tall woman.  
  
"That's nothing," Mina snorted. "Ctral-Ctrals are very superior beings. We can lift over 50 tons, you know."  
  
"Hnn," Heero grunted. {Translation:"You're bragging again."}  
  
"Oh, I know," Mina chatter. "But hey, if you've got it, flaunt it!"  
  
"Hnn," Heero grunted. {Trans:"You haven't changed a bit."}  
  
"Neither have you, blue eyes," Mina said flirtiously.  
  
"Oh My God," Duo gasped. "Someone who finally speaks Heero! I never thought that I'd see the day! Wow!"  
  
"Who are these clowns," Rei snorted.  
  
"That's Duo Maxwell, that's Wufei Chang and the blonde is Quatre Rebarbra Winner," Lita said, pointing to each vampire in turn. "They're the vampires that I've been living with."  
  
"What about-" Rei began.  
  
"Let's not mention him at such a time," Lita said, closing her eyes. "That's something that should be left in the past."  
  
"Who's 'him'," Duo asked. "And why didn't you intorduce Heero and Trowa?"  
  
" 'Him' is none of your concern," Lita snarled coldly. "And I didn't introduce Heero and Trowa becuase they already know the girls and visa versa."  
  
"Geez, sorry," Duo mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo," Lita said. "I'm just not feeling like myself today."  
  
"It's alright," Duo said, smiling charmingly.  
  
"Thanks," Lita said cheerfully. "Oh, I guess I should tell you about the girls! This is Amara, my big sister; Michelle Aragon, Amara's girlfriend, and her little sister Amy; Rei Fuego; and the Moon twins, Serena and Mina. These are the people that I've known all of my life and most of theirs'. They are my family."  
  
"Did you just say that Michelle is Amara's--," Duo started.  
  
"Yes,I did," Lita said.  
  
"You mean--," Duo said.  
  
"Yes," Lita said.  
  
Heero stared at Mina while she started talking to Duo then started arguing with Serena. She still looked just as beautiful as he remembered.  
  
"Oh, Yuy," Amara said suddenly. "I have something for you from a very special someone."  
  
"Who," Heero asked in his ever-present monotone.  
  
"Relena," Amara said in a mocking tone.  
  
Mina snorted in disgust and Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who's this Relena," Wufei asked.  
  
"She's a fairy who's announced herself queen of the whole race," Mina and Serena snorted.  
  
"Don't mind them," Rei said. "They're mad because they are the actual rulers. They are the princesses. They just had to go into hiding to keep safe from...him."  
  
"Again with this 'him' person," Duo said.  
  
"It's been rumored that she has started practicing the dark arts and wants to be the next Demon Queen. That she's gonna challange Elzaim," Amy said informatively.  
  
"She'd have to because Elzaim would never give up without a fight," Lita said.  
  
"In this case, I'm rooting for Elzaim," Rei said. "I hope she whoops Relena good or kills her."  
  
"Let's not talk about Elzaim right now, please," Lita said. "I've been having trouble controlling her lately and all we need is her getting worked up about Relena."  
  
"Alright, Little one," Amara said.  
  
"How have you been lately, Michelle," Lita asked.  
  
"I have my complaints, but who doesn't," Michelle said cheerfully.  
  
"How about we go home now," Lita asked. "I'm starting to feel a little bit woozy."  
  
"Sure. Are you guys coming," Serena asked the guys.  
  
"Are you sure that it's safe," Duo asked skeptically.  
  
"It's fine, baka," Heero said, stepping out of the circle. Trowa was the next to follow, soon followed by Quatre, Wufei and finally, Duo."  
  
"Oh, Heero! I've missed you so," Mina cried, jumping at him and hugging him. And surprisingly, Heero came as close to hugging someone as the guys had ever seen.  
  
"Heero's got himself a girlfriend," Duo snickered.   
  
"Shut up," Heero growled, setting Mina down on her feet.  
  
"Mina's always had a bit of a crush on Heero, but don't tell anyone," Lita whispered to the braided vampire.  
  
"Righto, Miss Kitty," Duo said, mock saluting her.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Lita laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it for now. I apologize that I haven't updated in a while, but I had loads to keep me busy. Life can be hetic. I hope that you liked this chapter, and I would to hear any suggestions or comments from you. If you want me to put anything in there, let me know. So, you know the drill. Later Days, Loyal Readers! Review! Stay Frosty! 


	8. A LongLost Lover Returned

Well, atlast, here's the 8th chapter. I'm not quite sure about where this story is going. I'm just writing whatever seems cool at the time. How long has it been since I updated this story? A while, huh? So, no more doddling! Let's get on with this story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting alone on a throne {hey! that rhymes! lol!} in a dark room was a young woman with wheat-blonde hair. She was bent over a crystal ball, the light it emitted casting eerie shadows over her some-what {Oh, here's a big lie} beautiful face. Pictures of a certian brunette girl and a man with an unruly mane of choclate hair flashed through the ball to fast for the human eye to see. But Relena could see them perfectly.  
  
"So, they've finally reunited, have they," she said in a disgusted mocking tone. "Well, then I guess we will have to do something about that, won't we. Treize! Get your sorry vampire butt in here!"  
  
The proud vampire strolled into the room with deleberate slowness. He flashed a scathing gaze over her and then went on to examine the room in the same manner.   
  
"Trying to re-create the Underworld, are we," he said in his aloof voice.  
  
"Shut your trap, vampire," Relena commanded.  
  
"Looks like someone has their panties in a bunch, eh, Relena?"  
  
"I've told you, never call me Relena," the shrew-woman commanded.  
  
"And what should I call you," Treize asked savagely. "Your Highness? I think not. There's only one demon queen, and that's Elzaim."  
  
"SHUT UP," Relena yelled, using her psychic powers to try to send him flying against a wall.  
  
Treize easily deflected her blast. She still had much to learn. He smiled at her in a cocky manner, dropping his guard. Suddenly, Relena shot a blast from her scythe that she was holding and Treize flew into a wall, blood seeping from his forehead momentarily.  
  
"Now that I have your attention," Relena said. "I have a job for you."  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"As you know, I'm going to over-throw Elzaim's power and take her throne for myself. This will all take place during tomorrow night."  
  
"Why tomorrow?"  
  
"Because tomorrow, there is no moon." Here, Relena smirked evily and arose from her throne, sweeping her fancy red dress dramatically. She walked around the room for a moment, then came to a stop in front of Treize and she lifted his chin from it's resting position on his chest. "And why would I wait until there is no moon to attack her? That is a simple one, my dear slave. When there is no moon, Elzaim has nothing to draw strength from. So she is decidedly weaker. I will finally be able to take my rightful place on the Throne of Darkness."  
  
Treize rolled his eyes as Relena began to cackle evilly. She was so annoying that he would have ripped out her throat if he didn't need to keep up this charade.   
  
"Now, here's your job, Treize......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita sat quietly by the open window with her eyes closed. The sunlight was warming her face pleasently and for the first time since she couldn't remember when, she had no cares in the world.  
  
In the corner, Michelle took out her violin and started playing a sweetly haunting song. It was beautiful and the girls listend with apt attention.   
  
The vampires were holed up in the library. They had been since 6:30 that morning when they had stumbled downstairs drowsily, only to be confronted with the blazing sun shining merrily through the open windows. Duo had suggested a game of cards to pass the time, but it wasn't working. He had soon fell asleep over his hand. Wufei was meditating while Heero was throwing some of the playing cards at him. Trowa was reading some sappy romance novel just to be doing something, and he soon found himself enjoying it. Quatre was sprawled out in an armchair, his eyes closed and he was snoring slightly. The dark room was just so boring!  
  
As Michelle's song ended, Lita heard the rustling of leaves. Her sharp emerald eyes scanned the landscape carefully. There was a full seven acres of land on this mansion's properity and no neighbors for miles, so the noise could have came from anywhere. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened carefully.  
  
Lita stood from her sitting position on the window sill and was about to jump out the window, when something huge and platinum blonde came flying in the window in question, completly bowling Lita over. The windows and drapes snapped shut and the room was plunged into darkness.  
  
The vampires heard the girls screaming and, with no regard for their own safety, ran into the huge living room.  
  
The first thing that Duo noticed was that Lita was being pinned to the floor by what looked to be a huge platinum blonde wolf. It's fangs were closing around her neck, and a few scarlet drops of her blood dripped onto the carpet.  
  
Being afraid for Lita and not giving his well-being another thought, Duo ran tackled the wolf, knocking it off of Lita. Lita was gasping for the breath that just wouldn't come, her fingers gingerly touch her pierced flesh. She pressed her hands onto either side of her neck, covering her wounds, and closed her eyes tightly. A black light shone from under her blood-covered hands, and then the fang marks were gone completly.  
  
She looked around the room for her attacker. What she saw was Duo, her knight in shining armor (sort of), fending off the huge beast with a chair. *Knight in shining armor,* she asked herself mentally. *No, I can't care about Duo. I don't care about Duo. I'm just starting to imagine things again.*  
  
"Duo, stop," Lita yelled. Duo complied. "He's not what he seems."  
  
"What is he, then," Duo shouted, the chair still raised defensively.  
  
"Millardo," Lita shouted, directing her voice to the wolf. "I command you to show yourself."  
  
The wolf looked at her then shook it's massive head.  
  
"Do it," Lita commanded, throwing a lamp at the beast.  
  
"THAT WAS AN ANTIQUE," Quatre yelled. But no one heard him.  
  
Snarling, the wolf started to change. And before long, before them stood a handsome man with long platinum blonde hair and stunning blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, Elzaim," the man said in his deep voice.  
  
"Why do you come here," Lita demanded, another lamp in hand.  
  
"Can't a man come and see his old lover anymore?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And the story goes on! Don't you want to know what happens next? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, won't you? I'm being cruel, I know. Just review and then you'll know what happens! Later Days, Loyal Readers. REVIEW! 


End file.
